


Walking in the Rain

by fir8008



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Busking, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fir8008/pseuds/fir8008
Summary: Jongin got dumped in the rain but his friends decide it's time to get over it.Originally part of an abandoned drabble challenge





	Walking in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter originally published on AsianFanfics as part of a collection entitled "Twenty-Five" on July 28, 2014

“ _ I understood everything on the left side of my brain, but my heart reacted differently _ .” – Verbal Jint

 

“You need to get out of the house!” Sehun chides.

“I don’t want to.” Jongin mumbles from his bed. “I don’t want to do anything.”

Sehun flops down on Jongin’s bed. “It’s been two weeks, Jongin. And you’ve barely moved. And every time it rains, you cry.”

“He broke up with me in the rain!” Jongin snaps.

Sehun pats his side. “I know he did. But if you turn into a baby every time it rains who will want to date you now?” Sehun jabs Jongin’s side with a bony elbow. “Anyway, there’s a b-boy group performing in Hongdae tonight. We should go check them out.”

Jongin scowls. “It’s going to rain tonight.”

Sehun lifts an eyebrow. “What’s better than watching boys dancing in the rain?”

“Sehun…”

“Get up off your lazy ass and come with me.” Sehun jabs Jongin with his elbow again. “Or else I’ll tell Soojung all about how you used to wet the bed when you were a kid.”

Jongin immediately sits up straight to shove Sehun off his bed. “ _ Brat _ ,” he hisses. “You’re the absolute worst.”

Sehun grins from the floor. “So you’ll come out with me?”

“Yes!” Jongin groans.

 

It’s a torrential downpour and Jongin is scowling. Sehun is pointedly ignoring his brooding, instead talking with Soojung about the finer points of the b-boy group’s choreography. Soojung and Sehun like to needlessly criticize, usually to bother Jongin who likes to give praise, but Jongin ignores them both tonight. Instead, he finds himself fixated on one of the main dancers. His hips move like water and his lines are practiced yet easy. Jongin’s fascinated. He just wishes he weren’t in a shitty mood.

“Want me to introduce you?” Soojung asks, nodding towards the dancer Jongin is checking out.

“You know him?” he asks.

“We’re classmates. His name is Lay.”

“Is his name like your name is Krystal, or is his name really Lay?”

“The former,” Soojung answers breezily. “He’s Chinese. Want an introduction or not?”

“I don’t know, Soojung. I’m in a really crappy mood…”

Soojung grabs his wrist and pulls him towards the dancers. “It’s fine. He’s nice anyway so if you say you’re not feeling the greatest he’ll forgive you.”

Jongin resists just enough to keep Soojung from running towards the dancers. He doesn’t really want to meet anyone. He wants to hide in his bed and sulk for at least two more weeks. He still hasn’t deleted Taemin from his contacts. He doesn’t even think he changed the contact name back to “Lee Taemin,” if memory serves he’s still probably saved under “Love.” Soojung had suggested changing his name to something like “Heartbreaking Cocksucker” or something of the like. She said that was how she got over the people who dumped her, but Jongin didn’t want to.

“Hi, Lay!” Soojung chirps.

Lay turns and smiles. He has a dimple. Jongin’s heart squeezes. “Hey, Krystal! What brings you here?”

“My friend Sehun is a part time dancer instructor. His students tell him all about b-boy groups in the area.” Soojung tugs Jongin beside her. “This is Jongin. We were classmates in high school. He’s a dancer too and really liked your technique.”

“Hello.” Lay dimples at him and Jongin forces himself to return a smile.

“I need to go find Sehun.” Krystal says. “I’ll see you two later.”

Jongin turns his back to Lay so he can mouth “you traitorous bitch” at Krystal. She sticks her tongue out at him and flounces away. Jongin scowls. He’s been set up.

“Did you like the performance?” Lay asks him kindly when he turns back around.

“Yes,” Jongin answers truthfully. “Sehun talked me into coming out tonight. I’ve been a little down lately.”

Lay nods. “I have been too. I have weak joints so sometimes it hurts to dance.” He smiles. “But I like to dance in the rain. It’s really refreshing. It washes away your problems.”

“I got dumped in the rain.” Jongin blurts. “I’m not a big fan.”

Lay pats Jongin’s shoulder gently. “Sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah. So I haven’t really been liking the rain lately.”

“Well, I think you need to associate some positive things with the rain.” Lay smiles brightly at him. “Want to stop by my dance studio sometime? We can dance in the rain.”

Jongin can’t help but smile a little. “Sure, I’d like that.”


End file.
